


Like a Mist

by Choientist



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choientist/pseuds/Choientist
Summary: Bang Yongguk dirigia pela estrada insólita quando seu jipe começou a balançar e logo parou. Sozinho e perdido, resolveu esperar até amanhecer para vagar pelo asfalto, visando encontrar alguém que o socorresse. Enquanto lutava contra o sono, sentiu sua pele ficar gelada e o coração bateu mais rápido. A escuridão a sua volta ficou mais evidente e uma névoa envolveu todo o automóvel. Escutou passos calmos no silêncio perturbador; algo se aproximava.Um rapaz esguio e sorridente surgiu, como uma forte luz no breu, oferecendo ajuda. Ele era Kim Himchan, o estranho mais prestativo e encantador que Yongguk já havia conhecido.Os dois caminharam até oficina da cidadela mais próxima e, a partir daí, Yongguk começa a ser atormentado por sonhos apavorantes e horríveis. Alguém falava com ele pelos sonhos; alguém pedia socorro. Mas como ele poderia ajudar se não fazia ideia de quem (ou o que) o chamava?





	1. My jeep began to rock

O jipe azul balançava com violência na estrada esburacada e desnivelada, fazendo o condutor se contorcer no banco e bater diversas vezes a cabeça no teto. O homem checou mais uma vez o mapa que jazia ao lado, duvidando de seu senso de direção. Aquele não podia ser o caminho certo. 

Era três de dezembro de 2015, um dia antes do aniversário de 85 anos de sua amada avó. Nada poderia dar errado já que os doces e o bolo estavam sendo transportados por ele no fundo do automóvel. Bang Yongguk rezava para que não derretessem ou se espalhassem pelas caixas com os movimentos abruptos.

Como se entendesse e lesse seus pensamentos, um buraco enorme fez-se presente no asfalto e chacoalhou o jipe, fazendo o homem morder o lábio inferior sem querer. Sentindo o gosto metalizado de sangue e canalizando a raiva dentro de si, apertou os fios escuros do cabelo com força. A mãe, com certeza, o mataria.

Nunca havia visto aquela estrada antes. Tomara a decisão de buscar um atalho de última hora; quase como um sexto sentido o alertando de algo, a mente o obrigou a buscar um percurso alternativo antes que enlouquecesse com a sensação que sentia. Enquanto o rádio ainda funcionava, pôde ficar aliviado quando o locutor narrou um engarrafamento na rodovia que sempre usava para chegar até a casa de sua avó. Sua sensibilidade não estava tão ruim assim; poderia se considerar um médium.

Rira com a própria idiotice, mas logo se silenciara com os olhos atentos na pista.

A mente, de minuto em minuto, o fazia imaginar a mãe chorando desesperada e preocupada enquanto as irmãs tentavam consolá-la. Por onde seu filho estaria? Já fazia quase 24 horas que não tinha notícia nenhuma dele.

Yongguk balançou a cabeça e cantarolou uma música qualquer. Ele poderia estar perdido, todavia acharia a casa de sua avó, e sua mãe nem saberia da “loucura” que havia feito. Ninguém jamais precisaria saber.

Mesmo tentando manter a mente limpa de quaisquer pensamentos, outra coisa o perturbava: sua família.

O único – e talvez o mais incômodo – problema era ter que suportar seus primos, tios e tias quando chegasse lá. Todos sabiam muito bem que Yongguk não estava nada satisfeito em ter que passar horas a fio escutando as mesmas histórias e respondendo questionários sobre a profissão que escolhera. Os familiares não se esforçavam para serem simpáticos, entretanto eram incrivelmente habilidosos para serem inconvenientes. Era o homem chegar para as perguntas começarem: “quantos repetiram esse ano?”, “muitas provas para corrigir?”, “não acha muita responsabilidade ter que cuidar da educação das crianças?” e “qual é o estado da educação no país?”. Extremamente irritantes.

Ele amava ser professor de música na escola em que trabalhava e levava cada aluno no coração, no entanto sua família não conseguia entender tal amor; os parentes só pensavam na riqueza, nos investimentos e nas ações. Yongguk era a ovelha negra que escolhera ser livre ao invés de ficar preso em um cubículo assinando papéis. Ele prezava o interior das pessoas e não o dinheiro delas.

As horas voavam enquanto discutia consigo mesmo, perdido no local bucólico e solitário. O sol, que antes o impedia de enxergar o horizonte, já havia sumido de vista fazia tempo e a lua ia tomando o lugar aos poucos. Os contornos das árvores majestosas preenchiam os vidros laterais e no dianteiro a estrada longa e quase infinita cansava-lhe os olhos. O próprio corpo não sentia mais os trancos ao passar por buracos e desnivelamentos.

Estava cansado. 

Yongguk penteou o cabelo com os dedos, piscando duro sem perceber. Os ombros tensos, encostados no banco de couro, pareciam colados no lugar; as pernas compridas apertavam o pedal do acelerador e do freio por reflexo, acostumadas com o movimento; a boca machucada ainda latejava e, ao passar a língua, o homem constatou que o machucado era pequenino.

Conferiu as horas e não evitou um suspiro. Ainda era dia três de dezembro, mas dali sete minutos não seria mais. E então percebeu ter arruinado o aniversário de sua avó. Não chegaria a tempo! Aliás, não sabia nem se chegaria.

— Bosta de atalho! — praguejou alto, olhando a sua volta, procurando uma saída. Todavia não haviam meios de se embrenhar na floresta compacta e escura; o único jeito era seguir até onde aquele caminho extenso o queria levar.

BIP. BIP. BIP. BIP. BIP…

O barulho soou tão de repente no silêncio perturbador do automóvel que o fez pular de susto e despertar. Buscou o painel com os olhos e gemeu frustrado. A luz do motor estava acesa. Não era um bom sinal. Olhou para o retrovisor por reflexo, apenas para constatar o que já sabia: estava sozinho.

— Não sou louco. Não vou parar aqui. — comentou para o vazio, sentindo a adrenalina correr nas veias apenas ao pensar na possibilidade de estacionar o jipe ali. 

BIP. BIP. BIP. BIP. BIP…

O alarme estava ficando irritante e não pararia tão cedo, ele sabia. O barulho martelava em sua cabeça dolorida. Observou a escuridão em volta mais uma vez, tentando conter o leve receio que se apossava de seu corpo.

O automóvel balançava com cada vez mais força, o fazendo passear pelo banco como um boneco de pano.

BIP. BIP. BIP. BIP. BIP…

Yongguk se sentia acuado e observado. Imaginava que diversos pares de olhos o acompanhavam e iam se aproximando, como se soubessem que estava tendo problemas. Aquilo poderia ser fruto do medo, contudo o frio na espinha era bem real.

POW...

E assim, após o barulho de explosão, o carro parou bruscamente. As luzes desligaram, a velocímetro chegou até o zero, o alarme se silenciou e tudo ficou no escuro. Não se podia mais distinguir as árvores, a estrada à frente ou o reflexo no espelho.

— QUE MERDA! — xingou alto, batendo com as mãos no volante. O corpo em uma reação involuntária se arrepiou. Os dedos estavam demasiados trêmulos, e deixou o celular cair três vezes no tapete até conseguir trazê-lo próximo ao rosto. Verificou a hora. Meia noite e quatro. — Por que isso não me surpreende!?

Perdeu alguns minutos tentando encontrar sinal para fazer uma ligação de emergência, porém não teve sucesso; as barrinhas não se moviam. O que faria?

Vendo o tempo passar e sua situação só piorar, optou por se trancar no jipe e só sair quando o sol já estivesse bem brilhante no céu. Andaria no asfalto quente até encontrar um posto ou – se tivesse muita sorte – uma oficina. Na verdade, qualquer tipo civilização servia.

Tentando se acalmar, ligou o rádio, mas a interferência continuava com força, o fazendo desistir logo de ouvir algo. Inspirou fundo e fechou os olhos por um instante. Cutucou o machucado na boca mais uma vez, ferindo-o ainda mais e fazendo o sangue chegar até sua língua outra vez. Abriu os olhos para procurar a água no banco de trás, todavia teve um sobressalto que fez o carro todo balançar.

A grande silhueta de um lobo passava próximo à frente do jipe, os passos preguiçosos e silenciosos. O professor não conseguia enxergar muito – não havia uma luz sequer no céu provinda da lua –, mas sentia vários olhos o perfurando, alimentando-se do seu medo e zombando do seu tremor.

Molhou a palma da mão e em seguida jogou a água no rosto. Assustou-se mais uma vez com o que viu ao olhar para frente. 

Uma névoa extremamente branca e agitada iluminava sua visão e ao mesmo tempo o impedia de ver qualquer outra coisa. Ela parecia ter vida própria, dançando e correndo pelo capô e pelos vidros. Era espessa e pesada, e ia deixando pequenos rastros de água por onde passava. Em questão de segundos ela havia surgido e estava forte como se estivesse lá por anos. Nunca havia visto nada igual.

A imaginação traiçoeira o fazia pensar em almas penadas, assassinos em série, alienígenas e magia negra. Nada o convencia de que aquela poderia ser uma reação normal da natureza.

Na verdade, nada estava muito normal naquela estrada e o medo começava a tomar cada partícula do corpo do homem.

Yongguk viu que uma fumaça branca, assim como a névoa lá fora, acompanhava sua respiração pesada. Aspirava e, quando soltava, lá estava ela, sumindo rapidamente no escuro do lado de dentro. Desde quando ficara tão frio? Esfregou as mãos, tentando se esquentar. Tudo estava estranho demais e o silêncio da floresta era incomum... Ameaçador.

Inspirando e expirando, percebeu que as dores no corpo haviam voltado e o cansaço o atingia com força. Sentiu-se esgotado e uma calma inabalável o atingiu. Embalado pela ausência de sons, deixou a cabeça repousar no couro macio. 

No entanto seu momento descanso não durou muito. Escutou passos calmos reverberarem no breu. Ele tinha certeza de que algo estava se aproximando!

Aprumou-se e manteve a visão aguçada, virando o pescoço para todos os lados, tentando enxergar por entre a névoa violenta.

O barulho parou de repente. Assim como havia surgido, havia ido embora. Yongguk voltou a posição de antes, controlando o coração acelerado e a pele arrepiada.

— Senhor...? — uma voz rouca e profunda soou bem próximo, o fazendo gritar de susto. Olhou para o seu lado esquerdo e tentou enxergar o desconhecido, que era iluminado por uma lamparina. Notou que o sujeito sorria. Hesitante, abaixou o vidro. — Está tudo bem?

— N-não. — gaguejou, se recuperando da surpresa.

— O que houve? — o rapaz agia com incrível naturalidade e calma, analisando Yongguk com os olhos curiosos. Trouxe a luz bem próximo do vidro, tentando acabar com a penumbra.

— O carro quebrou. — o professor saiu então do jipe. Manteve uma distância razoável do outro, pronto para correr pela névoa a qualquer momento.

— Parece que cheguei no momento certo. — comentou descontraído, fazendo uma reverência perfeita em seguida. Dobrou o corpo com agilidade e aumentou o sorriso ao endireitar a postura. — Prazer, sou Kim Himchan.


	2. Take my hand, I’ll take you there

Ao passo que fazia força para empurrar duas toneladas pelo asfalto esburacado, Yongguk começou a analisar de soslaio o rapaz que o ajudava banhado à luz da brilhante lua cheia no céu.

Os olhos atentos percorreram o corpo esguio e magro de Himchan, que estava coberto por uma jaqueta jeans e uma calça marrom de algum tecido que o professor desconhecia; o pescoço estava escondido por um cachecol listrado. Os cabelos escuros e compridos cobriam-lhe a testa e flutuavam minimante enquanto caminhava com passos leves e silenciosos. As mãos eram frágeis e brancas, com as veias saltadas pelo esforço que exercia. Aliás, pensou Bang, ele todo é pálido. Como um vampiro!

Os pelos do corpo voltaram a se arrepiar de imediato e o homem teve que fazer um enorme esforço para expulsar os pensamentos da mente. Mas quando tentava fazer isso, as perguntas que com muito esforço se empenhava em evitar, vinham como uma enxurrada: o que Himchan fazia ali? Como sabia que Bang estava com problemas? Por que estava sozinho naquela estrada? Por que a lua brilhava com tanta intensidade naquele momento, sendo que estava desaparecida antes? 

E a pergunta principal: por que a névoa, antes tão forte, havia sumido? Ao mínimo piscar de olhos toda a fumaça branca e fria havia ido embora, não deixando rastros de que existira algum dia.

Himchan pareceu perceber a análise nada discreta do homem, pois tentou conter um sorriso presunçoso com uma tosse, cobrindo a boca rosada com a mão direita. Balançando a cabeça para voltar à realidade e se focar no caminho que seguiam, Yongguk indagou totalmente desconfiado:

— Você tem certeza de que existe civilização aqui perto? — passara o dia todo percorrendo aquela estrada e não havia visto sinal algum de vida além da floresta densa; era normal que se sentisse hesitante.

— Não quero parecer grosso, mas... — o rapaz pareceu ponderar uns instantes, escolhendo a melhor resposta. — Eu conheço esse lugar a mais tempo do que você. Bem mais tempo.

— Tu-tudo bem. Desculpe-me. — na realidade, Yongguk não se sentia culpado por ser tão desconfiado naquela situação. Era de sua natureza, não era algo controlável.

Continuaram o caminho em silêncio por mais alguns metros. Bang deu uma olhadela para o lado, visando observar Himchan um pouco mais. Ele demorou alguns minutos para perceber que estava empurrando o automóvel sozinho.

Virou-se a procura do outro e o encontrou parado no meio da estrada, com uma expressão sombria. Estava a dez passos de distância, mesmo assim o professor de música conseguia observar a feição contorcida do rapaz.

— Você tem certeza de que quer ir até a cidade? — os olhos brilhantes de Himchan tornaram-se opacos e sem vida. Uma brisa fria passou por eles e seu cachecol balançou de um modo hipnótico, dançando conforme o sopro gelado. Por um momento, Yongguk sentiu que havia voltado no tempo e a névoa fria o estava rondando novamente. 

— Não posso ficar aqui, então é claro que quero ir! Não vou embora a pé. — rebateu, estranhando a mudança de temperatura e principalmente a mudança de humor do rapaz.

Kim encurtou a distância, andando apenas três passos para frente. Outra brisa os acertou, de um modo mais forte, fazendo os cabelos do professor se levantarem.

— Você confia em mim?

— O quê?! Que raio de pergunta é essa? Nós precisamos ir...

— Você. Confia. Em. Mim? — perguntou mais pausadamente, vacilando o olhar e mordendo os lábios ao virar a cabeça e observar a densa floresta. Havia medo em seu semblante. Medo e dúvida. Yongguk acompanhou seu olhar, todavia não encontrou nada a não ser a escuridão profunda e as silhuetas gigantes das árvores.

— Sim, eu confio.

— Então podemos ir. — sentenciou oferecendo um sorriso gentil para o homem.

A pequena cidade, que mais parecia uma aldeia, tinha todas as luzes apagadas. Não havia postes de luz e, pelo que parecia, nem energia elétrica. Ela era totalmente protegida pelas árvores gigantes e a sua entrada não era muito visível da estrada. Tinha uma quantidade razoável de casas, todas de madeira com os tetos triangulares e brancos. As ruas eram bem pavimentadas e, por sorte, não havia buracos ou irregularidades.

— A oficina fica ali. — o rapaz apontou para o lado oposto das casas, em uma área bem próxima a floresta. Empurraram por poucos metros, até Himchan correr na frente e largar o homem sozinho, mais uma vez. — Fica aberta 24 horas. Por que hoje...? — Kim saiu indagando alto e reclamando. Foi até o portão de metal da oficina e bateu. Esperou por alguns segundos e bateu novamente. Não havia ninguém ali. Yongguk teve que se esforçar muito para conter o gemido de frustração que queria escapar por entre seus lábios. Ainda estava pressionando a boca quando o rapaz voltou com a postura de um perfeito derrotado. — Teremos que dormir no seu carro até eles abrirem.

— Teremos!? No plural? Você não mora aqui na cidade?

— Não exatamente. — o outro mordeu o dedão e ficou em silêncio. Não pretendia dar continuidade ao assunto. No entanto sentiu o olhar indagador de Bang sobre si e sorriu resolvendo explicar: — Eu moro no meio da floresta.

— Você pode voltar para lá, ficarei bem aqui.

— Minha companhia é tão péssima assim?! — brincou, rindo em seguida. Yongguk ficou sem fala e tentou esconder o constrangimento olhando para a lua brilhante no céu; a paranoia estava o deixando sem educação e se tinha uma coisa que o professor de música não suportava, essa coisa era má educação. — Vamos lá, será divertido.

— Minha ideia de diversão não é dormir no meu jipe em um lugar que não conheço. E para completar: na companhia de um estranho. — casualmente comentou, tentando soar engraçado. E de fato soou, já que o rapaz riu alto balançando a cabeça em negação.

— Sou Kim Himchan, seu salvador e sua companhia durante esta noite. Destrave as portas, podemos conversar até não sermos mais dois desconhecidos.

Vendo-se sem opções ou possibilidades, fez o que lhe fora sugerido. Destravou o carro e sentou no banco do motorista.

Ao contrário do que haviam combinado, ficaram em completo silêncio, absortos em seus pensamentos. Depois de alguns minutos, Himchan começou a cantarolar baixinho uma melodia que Bang não conhecia, mas que o relaxou. A cabeça começou a pesar, o estresse deu lugar ao cansaço e Yongguk dormiu.

Dormiu como pedra ao lado daquele estranho.

“Sentia frio. Muito frio. Escutava os próprios dentes rangerem involuntariamente. Os braços doíam, as pernas doíam, a cabeça doía. Não conseguia se movimentar ou falar. Queria gritar. Berrar por ajuda.

O que estava acontecendo? Por que seu corpo parecia estar congelado?

A neve que caia sem piedade impedia que tivesse uma visão ampla do ambiente ao redor. Não fazia ideia de onde estava. O coração batia frenético em seu peito, tomado pela adrenalina e pelo medo. Lobos uivaram em algum lugar próximo, contudo ele não sabia definir com exatidão. 

Piscou os olhos diversas vezes seguidas, tentando pensar com clareza. O que está acontecendo? Perguntou-se de novo, atordoado pela imensidão branca que se estendia a sua frente. 

Escutou algo cair ao seu lado. Um baque alto e violento contra o chão de neve. Forçou a cabeça para o lado e, com movimentos lentos, conseguiu olhar.

Era um corpo.

Uma pessoa encolhida, tremendo violentamente e gemendo. 

Tentou abrir a boca para falar algo, mas a escuridão tomou conta de sua visão por completo”.

Yongguk acordou ofegante e assustado em um sobressalto que balançou o automóvel todo. O seu corpo estava suado e o maxilar dolorido, talvez pela força com que fora tencionado. O professor passou as mãos no rosto para buscar calma e tentou se localizar. Estava sozinho em seu jipe e o céu mostrava sinais de que amanheceria em breve.

Seria mais um dia perdido naquele lugar infernal.


	3. You’ve got a friend

Yongguk desceu do carro com cuidado. Suas pernas estavam moles e o corpo parecia ter perdido toda a força.

Tudo culpa daquele pesadelo idiota, pensou atormentado.

Seu pescoço parecia arder de tão dolorido que estava. Dormir na mesma posição desconfortável por horas não havia sido nada renovador para o corpo já exausto, sentia-se “crocante”.

A oficina estava aberta, mas não havia ninguém ali na frente. Respirando fundo – e tentando juntar coragem – foi até a traseira do carro e fez força. Quando foi empurrar o jipe até mais perto da entrada, percebeu que estava mais pesado do que no dia anterior e se deu conta de que estava, de fato, sozinho. Onde Kim Himchan havia se metido?

O homem abriu a boca para chamá-lo, no entanto fechou-a em seguida. Tinha a terrível sensação de estar sendo observado e, como se escutasse seus pensamentos, o dito cujo saiu do meio das árvores, causando um leve sobressalto no professor que tentou disfarçar com um bocejo forçado.

Himchan sorriu contente, retirando algumas folhas secas do cabelo e da roupa. Yongguk percebeu que ele estava com a mesma jaqueta e cachecol do dia anterior, então o que raios havia ido fazer na floresta? Ele não morava lá? Por que não fora se trocar?

Mais uma vez tinha muitas perguntas e nenhuma resposta.

— Bom dia, dormiu bem? — o professor de música não respondeu de imediato, deixando o outro um pouco desconfortável. Balançou a mão na frente dos olhos vidrados do homem que murmurou algo inaudível. Um palavrão, talvez. 

— Sim... Acho que sim.

— Tem certeza? Suas olheiras me parecem fundas demais. E você está com cara de doente: pálido e perdido.

— Muito obrigado. Era exatamente desse tipo de elogio que eu estava precisando. — rebateu irônico, virando o corpo para o jipe. Sem prolongar o assunto, ambos começaram a empurrar o automóvel. Ao pararem na porta da oficina, um homem de idade surgiu curioso. 

— Algum problema, meu jovem? — dirigiu-se à Yongguk, limpando as mãos em um pano sujo.

— Estava passando por essa estrada e o jipe parou de funcionar. O senhor poderia dar uma olhada, por gentileza? — o velho analisou o professor de cima a baixo e suspirou baixo. Não estava com muita vontade de trabalhar, ainda mais para um “turista”. — E-eu pago adiantando, se esse for o problema.

— Me dê uns minutos. — os olhos enrugados do velho mudaram de foco e a agilidade com que ele se enfiou embaixo do automóvel foi surpreendente. Himchan afastou-se aos poucos, indo encostar o corpo na parede verde da oficina. Yongguk o seguiu, parando ao seu lado.

— Você precisa de um banho. Vamos até a pousada da cidade depois. — comentou o rapaz fazendo careta e apontando para as vestes amassadas do outro, em seguida para a floresta densa a frente deles. — É perigoso ficar por aí, os lobos podem pegá-lo. 

— O quê? Não! Eu vou embora. Com certeza consertarão hoje.

— Não ponha tanta fé nisso. Parece ser grave. E além do mais, você está cansado. Precisa de uma boa noite de sono para recuperar as energias.

— Minha família deve estar preocupada! Exausto ou não, hoje mesmo eu vou embora daqui.

— Veremos... — retrucou Himchan, com a voz calma e baixa, contrastando com a feição angustiada em seu rosto. Um calafrio atemorizante tomou conta do corpo do homem. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

O idoso apareceu ao lado dos dois, dissipando a atmosfera tensa que havia se formado. Mesmo com o frio que fazia, estava suando de um modo exagerado.

— Olha rapaz... É um problema no motor. Eu não faço ideia de como ele pode ter fundido desse jeito. Preciso de tempo para descobrir.

— A estrada esburacada pode ter influenciado... — tentou argumentar.

— Duvido muito! Você tem um jipe. Ele foi fabricado para aguentar os trancos mais fortes e os barrancos mais íngremes que existem. Não fundiria por alguns buracos pequenos e desnivelamentos.

— E o que deve ser feito?

— Primeiro vou trocar o óleo. Na maioria das vezes, o motor funde por culpa da baixa quantidade de óleo. Caso não funcione, darei uma olhada no sistema de arrefecimento. Pode ter fundido por culpa do superaquecimento do motor ou pela insuficiência de água. Em último caso, farei uma retifica de motor. Trocarei os cabeçotes, válvulas, juntas, pistões... — a simples menção de tudo o que seria realizado fez a carteira de Yongguk estremecer.

— E quanto tempo vai demorar?

— Ah, meu rapaz... Eu trabalho sozinho nesta oficina. Diria que em uma semana ficará pronto. Isso porque estou sendo positivo! Se precisar trocar o motor, por volta de duas semanas.

— COMO É!? — Himchan desatou a rir enquanto cantarolava “eu avisei, eu avisei” como uma criança boba. Yongguk sentiu a face esquentar de vergonha, raiva e frustração. — Poderia parar?

— Tudo bem, eu paro. Mas você devia ter acreditado em mim.

— Fique quieto! Meu dia já não está muito bom.

O homem de idade olhava a discussão com uma expressão desconfortável; não queria presenciar aquela cena, mas também não queria interferir.

Quando os dois se deram por satisfeitos, voltaram a atenção para o que importava:

— Sinto muito, meu jovem. Você terá que esperar uma semana. Ou duas.

— Não há nenhum ponto de ônibus por aqui? Ou uma estação de metrô? — antes mesmo de escutar a resposta já havia percebido que era uma pergunta idiota. Aquele lugar bucólico e isolado não devia nem ter telefone, quem dirá um meio de transporte adequado. — A-ah... Vou ficar na pousada da cidade, qualquer coisa é só procurar por Bang Yongguk.

O idoso assentiu e deu-lhe as costas, sumindo dentro da escuridão da oficina. Com os ombros baixos, o professor de música retirou a mala e os doces de dentro do jipe.

Sua avó ficaria muito chateada. 

A pousada era simples e pequena, como qualquer outra coisa naquele lugar. Não havia carros no estacionamento e a pintura das paredes de madeira estava gasta, dando-lhe um aspecto sujo e velho. Poucas pessoas relaxavam nos sofás da recepção, próximas a uma lareira de pedra, e falharam em esconder a surpresa ao ver quem entrava.

Yongguk andou rápido até o balcão, incomodado. Uma mulher loira com um sorriso simpático atendeu-lhe:

— Bom dia! Em que posso ajudar?

— Eu preciso de um quarto. Ficarei uma semana.

Ela assentiu e pegou duas fichas, entregando-as para o professor, que as preencheu com pressa. Queria fugir dos olhares curiosos. A mulher foi até uma salinha ao lado da recepção e voltou, três minutos mais tarde, totalmente diferente; parecia outra pessoa. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto segurava a chave e tinha o corpo encolhido, como se estivesse com medo.

— O único quarto disponível é o 209. E-eu jurava que tinha mais um quarto livre, mas não encontro a chave. — falou meio temerosa. A menção do número do quarto fez com que algumas pessoas engolissem em seco e prestassem ainda mais atenção na conversa. Sussurros começaram a preencher o silêncio de antes.

Yongguk pegou a chave e não respondeu mais nada, assustado. Aquelas pessoas eram estranhas. Aquela cidade era estranha. Tudo que o rodeava era estranho.

— Por que essas pessoas estão me encarando tanto? Estou tão fedido assim? Qual o problema delas? — indagou para Himchan ao caminhar apressado até ele, que ficara perambulando pelo local, observando as armas de caça e as imagens de grandes lobos espalhadas pelas paredes.

— Não se preocupe com eles. — e tomou a frente, indo até o elevador. Ficou parado na frente do mesmo, esperando pelo outro. Deu uma olhadela para trás e reprimiu um sorriso. — Não estão acostumados com turistas.

O quarto 209 exalava um cheiro nauseante de mofo, contudo era aconchegante. Tinha uma cama de casal, uma televisão, um frigobar e um banheiro pequeno. Eram os itens básicos para a sobrevivência de Yongguk por uma semana.

O homem jogou os pertences em um canto qualquer e pulou na cama macia, quase gemendo de prazer. Himchan trancou a porta e observou o lugar, balançando a cabeça em negação.

— Parece que esqueceram uma mala aqui. — comentou, abrindo a mesma sem hesitar. Algumas peças caíram para fora e o rapaz as guardou com cuidado. Olhou para o outro e praticamente ordenou: — Vá tomar um banho. Eu levarei isso aqui para a recepção.

Meia hora havia se passado quando Yongguk saiu do banheiro, com roupas novas e cheirosas. Sentia-se renovado, mesmo que cansado. O rapaz estava sentado na beirada da cama, o esperando.

— Muito obrigado pela ajuda. — disse o professor, deitando ao seu lado. — Ainda acharei um jeito de te recompensar.

— Pode começar me recompensando agora...

— Como assim? — levantou minimamente a cabeça, observando o perfil arrebitado de Himchan.

— Preciso de um lugar para ficar esses dias. Ajudo com as despesas do quarto, só me deixe dormir aqui!

— Tudo bem. — o homem estava com tanto sono que mal se importou com o fato. Se o rapaz quisesse o matar, roubar ou qualquer outra coisa, já teria o feito há muito tempo. — Problemas em casa?

— Mais ou menos isso.

O fato de que dividiria mais algumas noites de sono ao lado de Himchan não o incomodava mais. Estava começando a gostar da presença brilhante e alegre do outro, que havia sido extremamente prestativo desde o começo. Deixá-lo ficar ali era como pagar uma pequena parcela da ajuda que havia recebido.

O professor fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelo farfalhar baixo das folhas do lado de fora. Era tranquilizante. Tanto para o corpo como para a mente.

Uma pequena fresta da janela estava aberta e a claridade que entrava embalava o sono que chegava. Estavam no inverno e – Yongguk sabia – dali alguns dias a neve começaria a cair. Ainda mais por estar em uma região montanhosa. Como faria para se locomover pela neve? O seu jipe aguentava, entretanto o seu senso de direção seria terrivelmente afetado.

— Isso não importa agora. — murmurou para si mesmo, espantando os pensamentos preocupantes e se concentrando na própria respiração calma.

“Frio... Muito frio.

Já conhecia aquele lugar e ainda podia escutar os próprios dentes rangerem involuntariamente como da outra vez. Estava na mesma situação; os braços doíam, as pernas doíam, a cabeça doía. Não conseguia falar.

A neve caia sem piedade, impedindo que tivesse uma visão ampla do ambiente ao redor. Enxergava alguns palmos à frente do rosto apenas. Os uivos dos lobos puderam ser ouvidos mais uma vez e ele se adiantou, virando a cabeça para o lado com cuidado. Escutou os ossos reclamarem e gemeu baixo.

Viu um vulto cambaleante surgir do meio das árvores brancas. O vulto foi se aproximando, lento, até não suportar o próprio peso e cair no chão.

O mesmo baque surdo. O mesmo corpo encolhido e trêmulo.

Yongguk engatinhou com cuidado até a pessoa. O sangue em seu próprio corpo não circulava mais, por isso sentia que poderia perder os dedos da mão a qualquer momento. Sofreria uma amputação espontânea. 

O corpo inerte na neve se contorceu um pouco, chorando alto. Era um som perturbador.

Algo passou correndo ao seu lado direito. Depois do esquerdo. Estava os rodeando. Seriam os lobos? Ou algo pior?

Yongguk aproximou o rosto da face roxa da pessoa caída, um pouco desesperado e completamente com medo. Dois olhos escuros e sem vida o observaram de volta. Uma voz horrenda berrou, não parecendo pertencer a este mundo:

— ME SALVE, POR FAVOR...”.

O professor abriu os olhos de supetão, bufando alto. Virou a cabeça em todas as direções para se certificar de que ainda conseguia movimentar o corpo. Os pesadelos estavam começando a assustá-lo de verdade.

Enquanto limpava um fio de baba na boca, flagrou Himchan deitado ao seu lado o olhando compenetrado. Parecia estar em outro mundo.

Yongguk tossiu e se remexeu, fazendo com que o rapaz voltasse a si, um pouco abobado. Era extremamente desconfortável estar sob aqueles olhos perdidos. 

Oferecendo o costumeiro sorriso amigável, Himchan levantou-se da cama e comentou:

— Agora que está acordado, aproveitaremos esta noite fria. Vamos passear! Serei o seu guia hoje.


	4. This place is filled with love and happiness

Uma semana.

Já fazia uma semana que Yongguk estava preso naquela vila, mais especificamente naquela pousada velha e mal cheirosa. O inverno estava rigoroso demais e só conseguia sair para ver o carro na oficina ou tomar um café muito quente no posto de gasolina. Himchan havia montado um roteiro para aproveitarem minimamente algumas paisagens bonitas, no entanto tudo fora por água a baixo assim que os flocos de neve começaram a cair em uma quantidade preocupante.

Não era como se pudessem fazer muitas coisas por ali mesmo.

A maior parte dos dias os dois estavam juntos, deitados lado a lado na cama, compartilhando algumas histórias engraçadas ou marcantes de suas vidas. Comiam juntos, assistiam ao canal de desenhos juntos, escutavam músicas juntos, arrepiavam-se com os uivos perturbadores dos lobos à noite, ficavam olhando para a janela juntos e dormiam juntos também.

A amizade tinha crescido em uma velocidade surpreendente e bonita, tanto que Yongguk agradecia a Himchan sempre por não o deixar tão sozinho no dia a dia e por ter resolvido ajudá-lo com o carro na estrada.

Contudo, naquele dia em especial, o professor se sentia irritado e impotente. Uma sensação quente começava a perturbar em seu interior; sentia que algo ia acontecer, mas não sabia dizer se era bom ou ruim.

O mesmo sexto sentido que o havia feito mudar o caminho uma semana atrás, estava o enlouquecendo mais uma vez.

— Vou pegar alguns biscoitos com a cozinheira, quer vir?

— Não, muito obrigado. — retrucou o Bang, contendo um suspiro. O outro deu de ombros e saiu porta a fora, no entanto parou na soleira e virou para trás. Fitou o homem deitado de barriga para cima, com uma calça jeans preta e um casaco verde. Mau humorado, o professor indagou: — O que foi? Perdeu alguma coisa?

— Eu não, você sim. Cadê a vontade de viver? Até parece uma alma penada tristonha pelos cantos.

— Eu preciso ir embora, preciso mesmo! Minha família deve estar preocupada. Faz uma semana que sumi e não consigo mandar recado nenhum. — argumentou do nada, sentindo aquele incômodo na boca do estômago aumentar um pouco mais. 

— Não quero te assustar ou piorar a situação, mas eles já devem ter acionado a polícia atrás de você.

— E provavelmente nunca me acharão!

— Calma, logo tudo isso acaba. De um jeito ou de outro você vai embora, então por que não aproveitar o tempo que resta? — sorriu sincero arrumando o cachecol no pescoço. Yongguk acompanhou o trajeto das mãos brancas no pescoço fino, admirado com a delicadeza do outro. Himchan o olhou de novo, porém voltou para a cama, ficando de pé ao seu lado; esticou a mão direita e puxou-o pelo casaco, forçando-o a levantar o tronco. Ficaram alguns segundos se encarando em silêncio e com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. — Vamos sair daqui! Você precisa se distrair e eu já sei o que faremos.

Sem discutir mais, Yongguk seguiu o outro para fora do quarto.

O cenário coberto pela neve era infinitamente mais atraente e bonito para o professor do que o quarto mofado e sujo. Ele caminhava encolhido em seu casaco afundando os pés no solo escorregadio com calma, perdido em pensamentos.

Estavam em silêncio fazia um tempo, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro e o frio rigoroso. Se Yongguk não estivesse tão preocupado – com a família e com o sumiço que dera da Terra – com certeza estaria se esbaldando entre as árvores brancas e os montes gelados; era um passeio que gostaria de fazer em suas férias.

E ficaria contente de ter Himchan ao seu lado também, distraindo-o e enchendo seus dias de folga com sua presença brilhante e misteriosa.

Estavam cada vez mais distantes da pousada e da vila, e cada vez mais próximos de uma parte da floresta que Bang não conhecia. De repente Kim parou e olhou para o lado; um meio sorriso beirava seus lábios rosados pelo frio quando resolveu se aproximar do outro um pouco mais; os casacos grossos se roçaram levemente.

— Você gosta de mim?

— Por que perguntar isso do nada? — retrucou o professor contendo o ímpeto de se afastar e impedir que a conversa tomasse rumos estranhos.

Estava pouco se fodendo. Estava curioso para saber o mesmo, só não havia tido coragem o suficiente para perguntar.

Não podia fingir que não sentia uma leve "queda" por Kim Himchan e seus mistérios; a aproximação dos últimos dias espantou qualquer mal-estar que tinham e transformou toda a irritação em – talvez – atração. No fundo de sua mente alguém gritava que Kim sentia a mesma coisa e queria mesmo saber aonde aquilo iria dar.

— Por que não?! É uma pergunta simples. Boba até...

Mais um passo para o lado e Himchan enlaçou os braços com Yongguk, fazendo o mais velho arfar de susto e corar em seguida, tentando esconder um sorriso brilhante olhando para o lado oposto.

— Ah... Responda você primeiro. Gosta de mim? 

— Responder uma pergunta com outra é golpe baixo! — o moreno reclamou brevemente ao mesmo tempo que soltava uma risada graciosa. Arrumou o cachecol no pescoço e pigarreou antes de falar de novo: — Sim, você é... Legal.

— Legal? Poxa, obrigado. — ironizou contrariado. Algo dentro de si pareceu se remexer ainda mais desconfortável; ele queria ouvir alguma coisa à mais. Um elogio mais interessante. Ou talvez uma declaração indireta. Será que estava se iludindo demais? A queimação e o sentimento estranho oscilavam cada vez que parava para pensar na situação em que estavam.

— Não fique decepcionado. Você também é bondoso, engraçado, gentil e confiável. Eu gosto de você. 

— Agora me sinto bem melhor. — ainda estavam com os braços conectados, então quando Himchan parou abruptamente e ficou de frente para ele, Bang patinou um pouco no gelo antes de conseguir parar e se firmar no solo. Fez uma careta interrogativa para o outro.

— Quero que olhe nos meus olhos enquanto responde minha pergunta. Preciso testar uma coisa...

— O-o quê!? Você é muito estranho! — Yongguk não recebeu resposta, por isso apenas suspirou e organizou alguma frase coerente em sua mente. Suas mãos pareciam suar dentro dos bolsos e, definitivamente, não era pela temperatura alta do ambiente. — Eu não posso afirmar com certeza, mas... Gosto de você também. — brincou, mordendo o canto interno da bochecha. O mais novo assentiu e olhou em volta. Não havia nada a não ser árvores, gelo e mais árvores. 

— Ah, foda-se! — foi a única fala de Himchan antes de se jogar para frente e grudar seus lábios nos do professor. Um pouco surpreso e até assustado, Bang só foi capaz de corresponder ao ato quando o mais novo empurrou com mais força sua cabeça contra a dele.

E foi maravilhoso quando trouxe o corpo esguio para mais perto do seu e deixou-se levar pelo momento. Foi um selinho casto e delicado, uma junção de bocas durante poucos segundos; bem poucos porque não durou quase nada para poder aprofundar mais. Kim foi quem quebrou o beijo, desgrudando seus lábios frios dos lábios meio quentes do outro.

— Só isso? — Bang murmurou provocativo, mantendo um sorriso travesso iluminando o rosto. 

— Se você quer mais, venha pegar. — respondeu dando um grande passo para trás. Yongguk demorou para tomar a iniciativa e quando começou a correr atrás do rapaz, este já estava bem longe. A neve atrapalhava sua visão e o frio incomodava as juntas do corpo, mas se esforçava ao máximo para acompanhá-lo. 

— Onde está você? — gritou para o vazio. Levou a mão direita até os lábios e os tocou com cuidado, lembrando do contato bom que tiveram há pouco. Apoiou-se em uma árvore e algo cutucou sua mão.

Preso em seu tronco estava um cartaz meio gasto pelo tempo, porém ainda legível. A única coisa que o fez realmente parar e observar com maior atenção aquele papel foi um nome. Ele conhecia aquele nome. Muito bem, aliás.

Aproximou-se devagar, achando que estava vendo demais. Olhou em volta e haviam mais árvores com o mesmo cartaz que ele não havia notado antes.

DESAPARECIDO

NOME: KIM HIMCHAN

IDADE: 24 ANOS 

VISTO PELA ÚLTIMA VEZ NA POUSADA CHOUJI

Qualquer informação contatar a polícia local

Yongguk engoliu em seco, sentindo seu mundo perder um pouco dos sentidos. Apoiou-se no tronco gelado mais uma vez e respirou com rapidez sentindo seu nariz e garganta rasgarem com o ar frio que entrava com velocidade. 

— Você já desis... — a frase morreu aos poucos na garganta de Himchan, que saiu de trás de uma montanha de neve. Quando a expressão assustada do outro o mirou só conseguiu murmurar: — Você está bem?

— Kim Himchan, que merda é essa? Você é algum fugitivo? Por que fez isso? — sua voz ficava mais grossa cada vez que falava, ecoando pela floresta de forma gritada. 

— N-não é isso, Bang. É algo mais... Vai além da sua compreensão. — o mais novo andou alguns passos vacilantes e cuidadosos, com as mãos na altura dos ombros e os olhos arregalados.

— Está me chamando de burro por acaso? A situação me faz criar suposições que você não gostaria de saber.

— E-eu precisei mentir, você não entenderia. Não me ajudaria...

— Essa conversa está estranha demais. Não faz uma porra de sentido! Por que mentiu pra mim, seu desgraçado?

Era visível o quão descontrolado Yongguk estava. A cada palavrão que os lábios trêmulos pronunciavam, o outro parava os passos e suspirava.

— Eu juro que quero te explicar, mas não posso. — suspirou, soltando com força uma fumaça quente de suas narinas. Quando chegou perto o suficiente, buscou a mão do outro e a apertou entre as suas frias. O professor fez menção de se soltar, contudo Himchan segurou-o de um modo mais firme e o forçou a olhar para si. Seus dedos apertavam tão forte o rosto de Yonngguk que as bochechas ficaram vermelhas e marcadas pelas unhas em poucos segundos. — Você confia em mim?

— Não sei. — retrucou parecendo chateado. — Mas você claramente não confia em mim para estar escondendo algo assim.

— Sabe, não é... 

Um uivo soou ao longe e Himchan se calou, de repente parecendo preocupado. Suas sobrancelhas se contorciam tanto que nem parecia o mesmo rapaz de feições bonitas.

Depois pareceu aliviado, com um sorriso fraco nos lábios, e então convicto quando estalou a língua e riu sozinho por um curto tempo.

Bang Yongguk observou as mudanças na expressão do outro de perto, ainda mais confuso com a mudança rápida entre elas. Himchan era realmente um lunatico? O que estava fazendo ali ainda? Por que não conseguia fugir daquela loucura?

Kim mordeu os lábios e abaixou a cabeça, ponderando por um tempo; em seguida mirou os olhos escuros para o mais velho de novo. Por um momento ficaram naquela posição, apenas se encarando e sentindo a neve congelar suas faces.

O moreno sorriu e o abraçou, não sendo correspondido de imediato. O professor ficou parado como se fosse uma estátua de gelo, sentindo o outro pressionar o corpo contra si com força e carinho. Himchan logo se afastou, indo sentar embaixo de uma árvore; limpou um pouco do montinho de neve ao seu lado e convidou o rapaz para o acompanhar. 

— Você tem paciência para ouvir uma história complicada?


	5. When you thought you could be in another world

— Eu sempre fui uma vergonha para a minha família e então resolvi fugir. — começou Himchan assim que Yongguk sentou ao seu lado. O mais novo foi se aconchegando aos poucos mais perto do outro, encolhendo-se enquanto revivia as cenas perturbadoras. — Achei a pousada Chouji quando meu carro também quebrou na estrada. O quarto 209 foi meu, por isso aquela mala estava lá e... Isso tudo é loucura.

— O quê?

— Parece história de filme romântico de baixa renda, mas assim que assumi minha homossexualidade, meus pais me forçaram a casar com uma moça qualquer. Eles acreditavam que eu “viraria homem” se conhecesse uma boa mulher. Eu nunca tinha visto aquela jovem na vida e quando me forçaram ao noivado, fugi na mesma noite. Como um diabo fugindo da cruz, fiz tudo escondido e escolhi as estradas mais desconhecidas para escapar. — Himchan parou de contar suas memórias quando um alto uivo soou no silêncio, mais uma vez, assustando ambos. Bang fungou um pouco, escondendo o nariz, vermelho pelo frio, no casaco grosso; sua atenção estava totalmente focada no outro rapaz de novo. — Eu havia acabado de me formar em História e queria aproveitar a vida viajando pelo mundo todo. Por que meus pais não podiam aceitar isso? Eu só quero ser livre!

O rapaz encolheu ainda mais seu corpo, contendo as lágrimas. Ainda ressentido, o professor o olhava de soslaio, tentando não abraçá-lo ao ver sua figura tão exposta. De repente um pensamento lhe ocorreu:

— Mas, e esses cartazes? Eles estão te procurando por aqui, como ainda não te encontraram?

— Não, não são eles. O pessoal da pousada que está me procurando... Sabe como é: eu sumi sem pagar pelo quarto 209. Eles só querem me encontrar para que eu pague o que devo. Meus pais nunca me procuraram.

— O quê? Himchan, você deve estar delirando! Todos te viram entrar comigo na pousada e passar esses dias todos no meu quarto.

— Não, eles não viram.

O professor começou a sentir a irritação tomar conta de seus sentimentos. Sentia cada parte queimar, mesmo que estivesse coberto de neve fria.

— Eu cansei, Kim Himchan. Primeiro você surge para me socorrer naquela estrada vazia, do nada. Depois pede para dividir a cama comigo porque estava com problemas em casa, então me vem com essa maluquice toda dizendo asneiras incompreensíveis? Diga algo que faça sentido ou irei embora. Já perdi muito tempo aqui!

— Você não acreditaria em mim... Depois que... Depois que parti, tudo ficou uma loucura e você foi o único que realmente confiou em mim. Não vá!

— Do que você está falando, Kim? Fale a minha língua de uma vez!

O mais novo engoliu seco algumas vezes, olhando para a grande figura trêmula à sua frente. Esticou o braço esquerdo e puxou o professor de volta, ficando lado a lado novamente. Mexia nos dedos da mão, incapaz de controlar o próprio nervosismo. Mais lobos uivaram, formando um coral assustador.

— Tudo tem um motivo, Yongguk. Quando fugi de casa pelo preconceito dos meus pais, quando meu carro quebrou também e vim parar nesse lugar. Isso tudo tem um motivo. — retrucou com velocidade, finalizando seu pensamento com a respiração ofegante. — Você desviou do caminho que sempre fazia, seu jipe quebrou e dormiu no quarto que era meu por um motivo... Você me encontrou por um motivo!

— Qual?

— Para me salvar. Isso se chama destino!

— Mas que caral...

— Não, me escuta! — virou-se de supetão, segurando firme na gola do casaco de Bang; estava entre as pernas abertas do homem. Sua voz começou a falhar enquanto tentava falar mais alto que os uivos: — Era uma noite fria como essa e nevava. Fazia três dias que eu estava longe de casa. Eu tive um sonho ruim e sai para passear, sem avisar ninguém, afinal todos dormiam. Andei por entre essas árvores sem medo, apenas tentando espairecer. Algo me atraia para entrar cada vez mais na floresta coberta de neve. Até que percebi estar perdido... Eu me perdi nessa porra de floresta, Yongguk!

Mesmo com os uivos, ambos foram capazes de escutar outro barulho alto, como se fossem gritos ao longe. Himchan arregalou os olhos e continuou a história ainda mais rápido:

— Estava ficando cada vez mais frio e comecei a ver vultos. Eram lobos, esses malditos lobos que me atormentam até hoje querendo a minha alma!

— Como é!?

— Os lobos são os demônios dessa floresta, que se alimentam de almas perdidas e solitárias como eu. Eles queriam, e ainda querem, me levar para a escuridão. Fui encurralado por eles naquela noite e senti a vida fugir de mim aos poucos. Eu morri congelado, Yongguk! Contorcido nesse chão cheio de neve, e sozinho... 

— Vo-você é comediante? Louco? Eu nunca ouvi algo do tipo. Com certeza é um psicopata! O que es-estou fazendo aqui te ouvindo contar essas bo-babagens?

— Eu precisava de alguém que confiasse em mim, me encontrasse na floresta e me salvasse, só assim eu teria paz. Eu queria ter te contado antes, porém perdia a coragem achando que você fugiria. Você encontrou os meus cartazes e não poderia haver momento mais perfeito para tudo isso acontecer! Você me encontrou e me ajudou. Logo os lobos me arrastariam para o inferno, mas você... Você é meu herói e me deu a eternidade. O seu coração puro e o seu amor me salvaram.

— Vo-você é doente, Himchan. Inventou uma história dessas e achou que eu ia acreditar? O que você quer comigo? Me diz: o que vo... — o professor não sabia dizer se gaguejava por estar com frio ou com medo. Recomponha-se, ralhou consigo mesmo. Fez menção de levantar o corpo, mesmo que parecesse difícil, afinal a neve começava a congelar cada membro do seu corpo. Lentamente. 

— Desde que você chegou teve sonhos estranhos com alguém te pedindo socorro. E mesmo que tente, não consegue ver o rosto da pessoa.

Aquela frase fez Yongguk parar com as reclamações no mesmo instante e abaixar cabeça, lembrando dos sonhos perturbadores que tivera. Por um momento esqueceu-se do frio. Os pesadelos eram tão vívidos, tão reais... Como Himchan poderia saber se nunca havia contado sobre eles?

— Sou eu nos sonhos, Bang. Eu precisava da sua ajuda, era uma forma de me comunicar sem te assustar muito. — barulhos de passos apressados se aproximavam, os uivos já não eram mais ouvidos. — Agora preciso que feche os olhos.

— O quê!?

— Feche os olhos. Rápido!

A expressão do outro não dava brechas para uma discordância ou relutâncias, então o professor o fez, tremendo por dentro e arrepiado por fora. Ao citar sobre os pesadelos, a guarda de Yongguk havia baixado consideravelmente e alguma coisa gritava dentro si, clamando para que acreditasse naquilo tudo. Mesmo Kim não sendo uma pessoa maldosa ou maliciosa, devia mesmo acreditar em suas palavras?

Enquanto lutava com seus pensamentos, a presença de Himchan foi ficando cada vez mais próxima, até o toque de seus lábios se fazer presente. O frio pareceu sumir do corpo de Bang e sua mente tornou-se um vazio intenso. Nada importava naquele momento, apenas a boca de Kim contra a sua.

Por que não conseguia mais se preocupar com aquela história louca que havia ouvido? Por que estava inclinado a acreditar naquilo tudo? Por que o fato de que Himchan era uma alma penada não lhe incomodava? Por que beijar uma alma não lhe perturbava?

Por quê? Por quê?, pensou desesperado, tentando encontrar alguma sanidade dentro de si, entretanto o beijo que recebia acabava com seus tormentos e trazia paz. Como? 

— Obrigado... — sussurrou Himchan se afastando, levando uma das mãos até o rosto imóvel e gelado do professor, deixando um leve carinho ali.

— Pe-pelo q-quê? — indagou com a voz falha pelo frio. Tentou virar a cabeça, mas sentiu que com apenas aquele movimento poderia se quebrar por inteiro. 

— Por se apaixonar por mim, e por me fazer amar você em tão pouco tempo...

O mais novo apertou mais sua mão e aquele toque era capaz de fazê-lo se sentir um pouco mais seguro. YongGuk precisava aguentar só mais um pouco.

A gritaria, antes distante, começava a se aproximar e Himchan sabia que havia chegado a hora. Estava finalmente livre; o coração puro daquele homem havia salvado sua eternidade e o livrado dos demônios daquela floresta.

Um grupo de bombeiros e policiais surgiu por entre os troncos cobertos de neve com as lanternas acesas, mirando diretamente os dois sentados no chão. Um suspiro de surpresa saiu da boca dos heróis. 

A cena poderia ser deplorável para quem visse: um homem totalmente branco e respirando com dificuldade, com as mãos juntas a de um cadáver. Um cadáver com um casaco grosso, uma jaqueta jeans e um cachecol listrado. Um cadáver de um desconhecido para quem olhasse de fora, mas aquele era Kim Himchan para Yongguk.

O grito de uma mulher fez com que os socorristas acordassem do estupor e se movimentassem.

— Yongguk! Meu filho, com quem você está conversando? Por que está segurando este cadáver? Yongguk?! — berrava a mãe de Bang entre soluços de desespero e pavor.

— Ele deve estar em estado de choque, senhora. Por favor, afaste-se.

Yongguk sentiu seu corpo ser levantado e colocado em uma superfície fofa; suas pernas foram ajeitadas no macio e uma colcha cobriu seus membros quase congelados.

Ele sentiu muitos sentimentos diferentes ao olhar para o céu e ver os flocos caindo, contudo o que Bang não sentiu foi o último beijo que o espírito de Himchan deixou em seus lábios trêmulos, antes de cada um partir para um lado.

— Até mais... — sussurrou no silêncio, sabendo que o professor não poderia mais o ouvir. O imóvel Yongguk foi empurrado até a ambulância e Himchan, finalmente, estava livre para viver na eternidade.

Dentro do carro, a mãe de Bang, preocupada com a situação, tentava de inúmeras maneiras chamar a atenção do filho, chorando copiosamente agarrada às suas mãos geladas. O pai a abraçava de lado, chorando também. 

Um socorrista enfiou o soro com um calmante forte no braço do professor, porém o mesmo nem sentiu a picada e pareceu não fazer efeito algum.

Seus olhos opacos miravam o começo de um esplêndido nascer do sol pela pequena janela da ambulância. Os raios tingiam aos poucos os troncos retorcidos e os montes brancos de neve. Era um dia bonito.

Bonito como...

— Himchan! — o nome saiu sôfrego de sua garganta ressecada e embolou-se na língua gelada. Gotas quentes fizeram um caminho rápido para fora dos olhos de Yongguk, expulsando todo medo, amor, saudade, compreensão e surpresa que sufocavam seu coração.

A presença de Himchan foi como uma névoa densa e penetrante que chegou do nada, cegou as sensações de Yongguk e se dissipou por entre a escuridão sem aviso prévio.

Poderiam enchê-lo de remédios o quanto quisessem, mas ele não seria capaz de esquecer Kim Himchan e todo o amor exótico que compartilharam naquele lugar sem nome.


	6. This is the place that you choose to be with me

Yongguk encostou no parapeito da sacada sentindo o vento marítimo gelar seu rosto. O mar consumia a areia aos poucos, cada minuto subindo mais um tanto, fazendo um caminho hipnotizante até a orla. Não havia uma alma viva àquela hora nas calçadas de Pohang, mesmo com o clima agradável de verão.

Soltou o ar pesadamente e bagunçou o cabelo escuro diversas vezes antes de entrar. Passou por entre os sofás escuros da sala e a televisão gigante, indo direto para a pequena cozinha dali. Pegou a caneta vermelha em cima da mesa e riscou mais um dia no calendário.

Fazia apenas uma semana que estava naquele lugar paradisíaco, mas já se sentia entediado ao extremo.

Encheu um copo com água da torneira e voltou para a sala, jogando-se no estofado macio. Esticou-se até que pudesse pegar sua caixa de remédio e ligar a caixa de som. Uma música calma preencheu seus ouvidos e se permitiu relaxar por alguns minutos. Enfiou dois comprimidos brancos na boca e os engoliu com a água, fazendo uma careta em seguida.

Estava de férias e mesmo assim não conseguia relaxar, não depois de tudo o que havia acontecido com Kim Himchan. Depois de ter sido levado até o hospital, acompanhado de seus pais em prantos, ficou três meses internado em uma clínica de reabilitação. Convivia com idosos doentes, jovens perturbados e crianças complicadas; mesmo assim, ninguém conseguia levar sua história à sério.

Estava em estado de choque e ficou fora de si por um longo tempo, as únicas palavras que saiam da sua boca pareciam contos de fada para quem ouvia. Ele não estava alucinando, sabia que tudo o que havia vivido com Himchan era verdade, por que não podiam acreditar?

Quando, finalmente, decidiram o liberar para viver em sociedade mais uma vez, foi forçado a frequentar uma psiquiatra três vezes por semana. Por conta de seus terrores noturnos, precisava tomar aqueles remédios controlados.

Sentia-se solitário porque ninguém queria realmente ouvir sua história e seus devaneios. Olhavam-no estranho quando dizia que havia tido a melhor semana de sua vida e que Himchan o considerava uma espécie de “herói”. Nem mesmo os pais de Kim, depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, conseguiam olhá-lo como um filho, parecia que não o tratavam como um ser humano só por ser quem era. O enterro estava vazio e só o professor ficou tempo o suficiente para ver o caixão ser coberto pela terra.

Tudo aquilo fazia a cabeça de Bang Yongguk rodar. Haviam sido os piores seis meses da sua vida: confusos, complicados, dolorosos e tristes. Tratavam-no como um desequilibrado, e poder fugir um pouco da pressão de sua família havia sido ótimo. Nos primeiros dias, pelo menos.

Ficar sozinho por tanto tempo deixava sua mente trabalhar e ferver, trazendo à tona diversos momentos, cenas, falas e ações de Himchan, vívidas e verdadeiras. Não conseguia lidar com o fato e sentia que ninguém conseguiria o entender completamente. Ele havia sido presenteado com um amor puro, e assim fora retirado de si sem mais nem menos.

A saudade de Kim doía como brasa em seu peito.

Yongguk teve um sobressalto quando uma brisa forte gelou seu corpo. Olhou para a janela aberta e ponderou se deveria fechá-la ou não, todavia antes que pudesse continuar seu debate interno escutou um baque vindo de seu quarto.

Franziu o cenho, curioso.

O barulho se repetiu, o forçando a desligar o som e prender a respiração, tentando prestar mais atenção. O silêncio reinou por um instante, até o ruído se repetir. Levantou-se apressado, indo a passos largos até a porta entreaberta. Estava escuro e a única luz que iluminava o lugar era a da sala.

A porta rangeu como em um filme de terror e segurou um palavrão na ponta da língua.

— Por que essas coisas só acont... — as palavras morreram em sua garganta aos poucos, completando a feição espantada que moldava seu rosto. Não conseguia gritar, falar ou respirar direito. Parecia que todo o ar havia sido tirado de si e alguém segurava sua garganta com força, o fazendo parecer um idiota enquanto tentava engolir.

Iluminada pela fraca luz, a figura masculina sorria enquanto batia com os pés no chão de madeira, causando todo o barulho que assustara Bang. A jaqueta jeans e o inconfundível cachecol em torno do pescoço branco fizeram os olhos do professor se encherem de lágrimas no mesmo instante.

— Achei que não viria nunca.

— Himchan? É vo-você? — murmurou confuso, finalmente conseguindo se mexer e acender a lâmpada. Pôde ver melhor o corpo esguio sentado na cama do hotel, real demais para ser um sonho ou alguma alucinação.

— Sim, Bang. Sou eu. — o rapaz levantou-se e parou na frente do outro, abriu um sorriso pequeno. — Senti a sua falta.

— O quê?

— Nós não temos muito tempo, eu... Vamos aproveitar o que nos resta. — as palavras eram vagas, contudo o sorriso tornou-se mais brilhante. Himchan passou as mãos macias pelo rosto de Yongguk, contornando cada pedaço. Começou pelo cabelo, afagando-os com calma e carinho; desceu até os olhos, passando os polegares de um modo delicado em cima deles, para então chegar até o nariz. Contornou-o com cuidado, prestando atenção em cada detalhe. O professor estava mais uma vez petrificado, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia seu corpo amolecer com a delicadeza com que era acariciado.

Kim Himchan chegou até a boca e não hesitou em passear seus dedos pelos lábios macios do outro, mordendo os seus próprios em expectativa.

— O que é isso? — Bang balbuciou inconformado, sentindo o corpo esquentar com cada toque que sentia. Era real. Ele não sabia como, mas aquilo era real.

— Apenas aproveite.

— Você continua muito misterioso. — reclamou brincalhão, balançando a cabeça em negativa. Minutos atrás estava relembrando de tudo o que havia acontecido com Himchan, e então o mesmo aparece no quarto de seu hotel sem uma explicação aparente.

Ah, Bang Yongguk estava realmente cagando para as explicações; sabia que tudo o que envolvia Kim era sobrenatural e mágico, ele só queria matar um pouco a saudade. Haviam se separado de forma tão brusca que tê-lo em sua frente depois de tantos meses fazia seu coração se acalmar de novo. Sentia-se vivo e lúcido, como há tempos não se sentia.

Himchan desceu bruscamente suas mãos até as mãos do professor, o puxando em direção à sala. Ficaram frente a frente mais uma vez até Bang ser empurrado, caindo no sofá macio sem reação.

— Não diga nada, apenas aproveite. — repetiu se jogando no colo do homem. Esticou seus braços até que pudesse envolvê-lo por completo e repousou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço alheio. O professor fez o mesmo, sentindo o perfume gostoso de Kim inebriar seus sentidos; não conteve sua vontade de deixar um leve beijo ali. Aquele simples gesto fez o outro se contorcer em seu colo, liberando uma grande lufada de ar. Envolvido pelo momento, beijou-lhe mais uma vez, no mesmo lugar. E mais outra. E mais outra. E mais outra.

Aumentava a pressão de seus lábios naquela região sensível a cada beijo.

Abruptamente Himchan se afastou com um gemido baixo e o segurou pelos ombros, com uma expressão beirando a luxúria e o carinho. Curvou-se sobre o outro e prendeu seus lábios finalmente. Beijaram-se matando a saudade, o desejo e o medo. Beijaram-se com amor, com afeição e com delicadeza.

As bocas se movimentavam com calma, saboreando o momento. Yongguk entrelaçou as mãos em volta da cintura do outro, aumentando a proximidade entre seus corpos, e Himchan respondeu àquilo com um arfar, pedindo passagem com a língua. A mão direita de Bang desceu até a bunda do rapaz, apertando-a com força moderada, enquanto os dedos de Kim embrenhavam-se nos cabelos escuros do homem. O ritmo do beijo começou a aumentar, e assim os dois travavam uma batalha de provocações e apertões.

O mais novo parou o beijo e segurou a barra da camisa de outro com força entre seus dedos, puxando-a para cima sem impedimentos e assim livrando seu caminho. Desceu a boca até o peitoral marcado com a bonita tatuagem e começou a chupar um pedaço da pele, deixando-a vermelha.

Yongguk mordeu os lábios e não conteve um gemido baixo, completamente perdido no prazer que sentia. Himchan continuou com os chupões por todo o peito do homem, dando especial atenção aos mamilos. Beijou-os sem pressa, rodeando-os com a língua quente, traçando rotas imaginárias em volta deles. Percebeu o volume embaixo de si e remexeu-se levemente, causando outro gemido no homem.

O mais velho puxou Kim para cima, forçando-o a encarar seus olhos nublados pela luxúria. Aproveitou a situação para retirar a jaqueta e a blusa que o rapaz vestia, deixando o tronco pálido à mostra. Ficou alguns segundos encarando o corpo esbelto de Himchan e sorriu mais uma vez, feliz. Abraçou-o rapidamente, o fazendo deitar no sofá com cuidado. Mesmo com o olhar surpreso que recebeu, continuou a fazer o que tinha em mente.

Seus dedos ágeis foram até o primeiro botão da calça do mais novo, abrindo-o. Coincidiu o rosto na curvatura do pescoço branco e voltou a beijar aquela região, sentindo o outro se contorcer. Prendeu a pele entre seus dentes e soltou com delicadeza enquanto abria o zíper de uma vez. Puxou a calça para baixo e o deixou apenas de cueca. Himchan arqueou a sobrancelha e reclamou:

— Isso é injusto. — porém foi calado por um beijo afobado. O professor deitou-se em cima do outro, que abriu as pernas para que se encaixassem melhor, e fez um movimento leve com o quadril, chocando suas partes íntimas. Um gemido arrastado saiu do mais novo, que rodeou as pernas em volta do homem, buscando por mais contato. Bang repetiu o movimento, dessa vez mais lento, e sentiram-se no céu. — Não me provoca...

Com um sorriso triunfante, abaixou a cueca do rapaz com uma calma torturante. O membro levemente ereto de Himchan saltou convidativo e Yongguk lambeu os lábios algumas vezes antes de envolvê-lo por completo, sem cerimônia. Assim que sentiu a cavidade úmida o estimular, o mais novo soltou todo o ar que estava guardando em expectativa.

A boca de Bang subia e descia com precisão, fazendo cada partícula do seu corpo explodir de prazer, e as mãos firmes massageavam as partes que a boca não conseguia alcançar. Sentiu que o tempo havia parado e voltado com força quando o homem sugou-lhe a glande, rodeando-a com a língua de um modo sensual. Eram movimentos sincronizados: primeiro a língua passeava por toda a extensão do membro, em seguida o pênis era chupado sem pressa enquanto a mão direita o masturbava, e então tinha a glande sugada. Himchan sentia que enlouqueceria; não era capaz de descrever o prazer que sentia, apenas conseguia gemer baixo e contorcer-se.

Yongguk não estava mais aguentando A visão deslumbrante de Himchan tão entregue e frágil sob seus toques o fazia delirar. Tinha certeza de que nem em seus mais selvagens sonhos poderia criar algo tão perfeito como o que estava vendo.

Afastou a boca do membro ereto e sorriu, masturbando-o com certa velocidade. Viu a boca do rapaz se abrir completamente e nenhum som sair, apenas algumas lufadas de ar. As mãos trêmulas do mais novo impediram que o professor continuasse o que estava fazendo; não queria acabar com a noite tão rápido, mesmo que não tivesse tanto tempo. O dia começava a raiar do lado de fora e os minutos passavam correndo.

Kim sentou no sofá e empurrou o outro para que deitasse, invertendo assim as posições. Abaixou a calça do pijama de Yongguk com pressa, juntamente com a cueca. Segurou o pênis do homem com a mão esquerda, estimulando-o enquanto chupava o falo ereto. Os corpos começavam a suar, desesperados e famintos um pelo outro. 

Bang fez o outro parar o que estava fazendo com a boca, levando três dedos seus até a cavidade úmida. Himchan começou a chupar os dedos prontamente, quase fazendo o homem se desfazer ali mesmo, apenas observando aquela cena. Depois de devidamente umidificados, o mais velho se arrumou no sofá para que pudesse introduzi-los na entrada do rapaz. Começou com um dedo e sentiu-o contrair levemente, ao mesmo tempo em que chupava com mais força o pênis do outro. Fez movimentos de vai e vem calmos, até introduzir o segundo dedo. Kim rebolou forte contra sua mão, parando de estimulá-lo para gemer arrastado.

Aquele som era uma verdadeira música para o professor.

Quando fez menção de colocar o terceiro dedo, o rapaz o impediu pela segunda vez naquele dia; com um desejo explícito em seus olhos e feição, murmurou desesperado:

— Eu quero você.

Yongguk sentiu-se nas nuvens mais uma vez com aquela simples frase. O mais novo subiu em seu colo e o beijou com fogo, apertando seus cabelos e movimentando o quadril em cima do seu. Retesou o corpo, gemendo. Sua pele estava toda arrepiada e quente. Ambos ferviam como lava.

— Você já fez isso antes? — o professor perguntou assim que sentiu seu pênis roçar na entrada molhada. Himchan sorriu de lado, do jeito mais lindo e sensual que o homem já havia visto, e forçou-se para baixo devagar, deixando o membro lhe invadir devagar. Quando Yongguk já estava totalmente dentro de si, o rapaz se ajeitou para subir. Eram movimentos calmos e lentos, porém deliciosos.

As unhas de Bang apertavam a carne da cintura do outro, e seus próprios lábios eram judiados por seus dentes, incapaz de conter o prazer que sentia.

— Eu realmente preciso de você. — e com aquela fala, o mais novo começou a se movimentar com mais velocidade para cima e para baixo. Um gemido alto escapou de sua garganta, e deitou a cabeça no ombro do homem, rebolando. 

Os corpos se chocavam com força, inconscientemente buscando por mais contato. Ambos só conseguiam gemer e suspirar, suas mentes estavam embaralhadas demais para formar qualquer outro som.

Os dois corpos estavam largados no sofá, um em cima do outro, exaustos e ao mesmo tempo realizados. A respiração ainda descompassada e desregulada, contudo o sorriso permanecia intacto no rosto. O sol começou a entrar pela grande janela esquentando seus pés e, consequentemente, esquentando seus corpos mais ainda.

Himchan repousava a cabeça no peitoral de Yongguk, que já beirava o sono. Os olhos normalmente pequenos estavam ainda menores. O rapaz não conseguia acreditar que havia conseguido voltar mais uma vez, apenas para passar um tempo com o homem. A eternidade era maravilhosa, no entanto estar rodeado pelos braços de Bang era ainda melhor. Sentia-se acolhido, amado e respeitado.

Suspirou profundamente, sentindo-se em paz. Não sabia que era capaz de amar tanto uma pessoa como amava aquele professor. 

— Você acha que o amor pode matar? — Yongguk indagou de repente, interrompendo o silêncio e seus devaneios.

— Sim... É a morte mais lenta e cruel que existe. — respondeu com sinceridade, sentindo dentro de si que já estava na hora de partir mais uma vez. Os raios solares estavam mais fortes e sentia que seu “corpo” flutuaria como um balão logo. O outro bocejou baixo ao seu lado e Kim não conteve uma risada baixa daquele momento adorável. Buscou pelas mãos do professor e entrelaçou com as suas, completando seu pensamento: — Mas assim como o amor é capaz de matar, ele também é capaz de curar.

Bang deu um suspiro forte e concordou, apertando mais Himchan entre seus braços, entregando-se enfim à escuridão; esperava encontrá-lo em seus sonhos também, mesmo sabendo que cada toque sutil, cada beijo molhado e cada abraço caloroso daquela noite estariam marcados em suas mentes, corações e almas para toda a ínfima eternidade deles.


End file.
